Facing your fears
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Fix-it-Felix Jr. encounters the ducks from Nintendo's Duck Hunt in the Game Central Station and runs away. Sergeant Calhoun and Wreck-It-Ralph then help Felix get over his fear. Spoilers for Wreck-it-Ralph. (One-Shot)


Fix-it-Felix Jr. and Tamora Calhoun were waking in the Central Game Station one day.

It was nearly time for Mr. Litwak's arcade to open and like a gentleman, Fix-it-Felix Jr. was escorting his wife to her game; Hero's Duty.

Felix walking closely by his wife's side with a grin on his face, while Tamora kept glancing down at her husband with a smile.

Demonstrating what a truly loving and inseparable pair they were.

As they walked amongst the crowd of game characters walking around, they came upon some game characters that were not to Felix's liking; ducks!

"Oh my gosh! DUCKS!" Felix exclaimed with surprise mingled with fear and took off into the opposite direction.

"Honey-Glow wait!" Tamora called out to Felix with his pet name to calm him down.

It was not very effective.

Felix ran away towards his game; Fix-it-Felix Jr.

He nearly collided into game characters as he ran.

"Hey! Watch it!" Sonic the hedgehog exclaimed in surprise. Sonic was used to the gentle sauntering of the game characters in the station and the occasional mass evacuation of game residents but he was not used to crashing spaceships and game characters running wildly and bumping into people at the station.

Before Felix could run any further he bumped into into a large figure, stopping him in his tracks.

Felix fell over backwards.

"What's the rush Felix?" Felix heard Wreck-it-Ralph's familiar voice ask and saw Ralph's enormous hand offering to lift him up. Felix took Ralph's offer

"I saw some ducks... and I panicked." Felix admitted sheepishly, his face going bright red.

"Why? Ducks are harmless." Ralph asked in disbelief.

"Maybe to you, but not to me." Felix pointed out.

"Are you sure they were from your game? Maybe they came from another game where the ducks are friendly?" Ralph questioned his friend and gave him a suggestion.

"Well I didn't actually look but..." Felix confessed.

"No buts, c'mon I'm going to help you get over your fear." Ralph lifted Felix up and tucked him under his arm.

"Cut it out Ralph!" Felix complained.

"Nope." Ralph replied with a smug grin and walked towards where Tamora was present with the ducks Felix had encountered.

Ralph placed Felix on the ground in front of him and spread out his arms to block Felix's exit, Tamora Calhoun stood in front of Felix and behind the flock of ducks.

Tamora Calhoun kneeled down to be at eye level with her husband and looked at him in the eyes firmly.

"Fix-it Felix Jr" Tamora Calhoun addressed her husband with an austere tone.

"Yes Ma'am?" Felix meekly replied. Tamora only used his full name when she was angry with him, so it was best to listen to her carefully.

"Do you remember when we were fighting the Cy-Bugs in front of the Sugar Rush exit?" Tamora Calhoun asked.

"Yes." Felix nervously confirmed it.

"Were you scared?" Tamora inquired.

"Yes." Felix replied with a shriller voice than usual.

"But you trusted me didn't you?" Tamora asked gently.

"With ALL my programming." Felix fervently told her.

"Well I need you trust me now, OK?" Tamora placed her hand on Felix's shoulder.

"OK." Felix made a brave face.

He was ready now. He was going to prove to his wife that he could conquer his fear.

Tamora moved to the left and revealed the flock of ducks and told Felix "Look Honey-Glow there's nothing to be afraid of, they're just little birds who quack that's all."

Felix who had been closing his eyes as she had told him this finally opened his eyes and observed the flock of ducks.

They were small and had green, white and black feathers and occasionally let out a soft quack.

"You're right Tammy." Felix agreed with her with a smile, Tamora smiled back.

"I told you so." Ralph boasted to Felix.

"Thank you Ralph." Felix thanked Ralph as Tamora picked him up and hugged him.

"C'mon fellas, the arcade is going to _OPEN SOON_." Ralph addressed the ducks in a loud voice to get the married couple's attention.

The flock of ducks towards their own game; Duck Hunt.

"Right, well I better go Tammy. Have a good day." Felix kissed his wife goodbye and went with Ralph towards the Fix-it-Felix game.

'You too Honey-Glow." Tamora replied, blew him a love kiss and walked towards the Hero's Duty game.

Ralph rolled his eyes and he and Felix entered the Fix-it-Felix game.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Hello everyone and thank you for reading my Wreck-it-Ralph one-shot.**


End file.
